


Véres ajkak

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [14]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sosem hívtad vissza. A nővéremet! Miféle legjobb barát vagy te?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Véres ajkak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982262) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Meglepődtök, ha azt mondom, eldugva találtam a fices mappámban? Érdemes volt feltúrni a nyáron... :D
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Lektor: myvision4free.

Vér ízét éreztem az ajkaimon. Biztosan véletlenül beleharaptam a saját nyelvembe, amikor behúztál nekem, vagy talán kiesett egy fogam az ütéstől.

\- Mi a bajod? - dühösen meredek rád, miközben letörlöm a vért a szám sarkából.

\- Egy seggfej vagy, Kouyou, az a bajom! - kiáltod idegesen.

Még egyszer megpróbálsz megütni, de ezúttal képes vagyok megállítani az öklödet, mielőtt elérné az arcomat.

\- És lennél olyan szíves megmagyarázni, hogy miért is vagyok egy seggfej? - sziszegem az arcodba, és egy pillanatra megijedsz, hogy meg foglak ütni, de nem hátrálsz.

\- Mondd, Akira, mi rosszat tettem?

\- Megdugtad a nővérem, aztán még csak vissza sem hívtad! - köpöd felém a szavakat, én pedig értetlenül bámulok rád. Elengedem az öklödet és teszek egy lépést hátra, hogy biztonságos távolságba kerüljek tőled, mielőtt még újra meg akarnál ütni.

\- Nézd, Akira, nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Soha nem érnék a nővéredhez - próbálok nyugalmat erőltetni magamra.

Úgy tűnik, ezzel nem győztelek meg, mert még mindig gyilkos tekintettel bámulsz. Attól tartok, ha lenne nálad valami rendes fegyver, most megölnél. Örülök, hogy nem hordasz zsebkést magadnál, mint a legtöbb fiú az osztályunkban.

\- Ne hazudj nekem, Kouyou! Légy férfi, és ismerd be, mit tettél! Egész éjjel miattad sírt, elmondta, hogy azért, mert hiányzol neki, de te csak megdugtad egyszer, aztán eldobtad, akár a rongyot. Sosem hívtad vissza. A nővéremet! Miféle legjobb barát vagy te?! - tetted karba a kezed.

Kiengedem a levegőt, amit mindezidáig visszatartottam. A nővéred egy hülye liba, mindig szét akart minket választani. Amióta csak rájött az én mocskos kis titkomra, mindent megtett, hogy eltűntessen a közeledből. Azt hiszi, rossz hatással vagyok rád.

\- Nem dugtam meg a nővéredet - mondom, miközben lehajtom a fejem. Hezitálok, kinyitom a számat, majd újra becsukom, többször is, mire végre összeszedem a bátorságom, hogy elmondjam neked a titkomat. - Meleg vagyok, Akira. Sosem dugnám meg a nővéredet, vagy egyetlen lányt sem, ami azt illeti. A farkakat szeretem, nem a csöcsöket.

Leesik az állad, és hosszú ideig csak bámulsz rám, mielőtt megrázod a fejed, hogy magadhoz térj. Az undor kiül az arcodra.

\- Baszd meg, Takashima, azt hittem, barátok vagyunk, de megdugtad a nővéremet, és még csak be sem mered ismerni. Milyen szánalmas, egy kibaszott buzinak mondod magad, csak hogy ne verjelek agyon!

Ezúttal én vagyok az, aki behúzok neked, és még mielőtt reagálni tudnál, megragadom a pólódat a nyakánál, és úgy váglak neki a falnak.

\- Ide figyelj, te kibaszott idióta! _Nem. Dugtam. Meg. A. Nővéredet!_ \- sziszegem az arcodba. - Az egyetlen családtagod, akivel lefeküdnék, az te magad vagy.

És ezzel durván megcsókollak, a fogaimmal felszakítom a bőrt az ajkaidon, és a szádba nyomom a nyelvem. Felnyögök, ahogy megérzem a véremet a tiéddel keveredni a nyelveden, elengedem a pólódat, és a válladnál fogva ragadlak meg, hogy egy helyben tartsalak. Nem mintha szükség lenne rá, meg sem próbálsz ellökni magadtól. Nem ellenkezel, a tested olyan, mint egy élettelen bábu az érintésem alatt. Még akkor is mozdulatlan vagy, amikor elhajolok tőled, és nem tudok visszatartani egy diadaliattas kis mosolyt, amikor meglátom a rémült pillantásod.

Visszacsókoltál.


End file.
